Engines operating on gaseous fuels, such as natural gas, are commonly supplied with a lean fuel mixture, which is a mixture of air and fuel containing excess air beyond that which is stoichiometric for combustion. In some engines, multiple chambers within the igniter plug can allow more efficient combustion of lean fuel mixtures. However, bulk flow and turbulence in the vicinity of the flame kernel can tend to extinguish the flame kernel. Bulk flow and turbulence can increase the chance of misfires or failed ignition events. In some cases, electrode quenching can be a problem for combustion stability when using lean mixtures with a prechamber-type igniter plug.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.